1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for heating liquids. The invention also relates to a base structure for use in such a device. The invention further relates to a method for heating liquids.
2) Description of the Related Art
The device stated in the preamble has already been known for a long time. The applications of this device can also be of very diverse nature. Such heating devices are thus for instance already applied on a large scale as, or applied as component in, water kettles, dishwashers, washing machines, coffee-making machines, shower water heaters and the like. In for instance coffee-makers the device is adapted in particular for instant supply of heated water. For this purpose such a device is usually provided with a tubular body adapted for throughflow of a liquid for heating. During flow through the tubular body the liquid is heated by a heating element positioned on the tubular body or, conversely, close to the tubular body. Such a method of heating liquids has a number of drawbacks. A significant drawback of the known device is that heating of the liquid takes place with relative difficulty, among other reasons because of the relatively disadvantageous (low) surface to volume ratio. The tube length will therefore generally have to be relatively great to enable a desired heating result to be realized. Application of a relatively long tubular body generally results in a relatively long length of stay of the liquid in the device, required to allow the liquid to be heated sufficiently and as desired. It will therefore usually take a relatively long time before the heated water can be available to a user. The heating of the liquid will furthermore take place with relative difficulty due to the relatively inefficient heat transfer from the heating element, via the tubular body, to the liquid for heating, which also has an (adverse) effect on the relatively slow heating of the liquid. In addition, the cost of manufacturing the known device and for the use of the device (because of the relatively inefficient heating) is relatively high.